La esperanza debida
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Zack cree que Terra debería sonreír más a menudo y por lo mismo hará algo al respecto. Y aunque las cosas a veces resulten bien, no siempre se puede decir lo mismo del final... One-shot. ZackXTerra. Dejen reviews owo


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un fic que se me ocurrió tras pasarme el KH: Birth by Sleep.****  
Esto es un ZackXTerra... o TerraXZack, como gusten verlo xD. Ya sé que ellos no son una pareja común pero... a mí me gusta y punto e.e**

**El título del fic, ''La Esperazan Debida'', es por la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo nombre.  
**

**Advertencias:** shonen-ai.**  
Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, bla,bla, blá; son de Square-Enix, bla, bla, blá; tengo un dedo lastimado y me duele escribir esto, bla, bla, blá...

**Qué distruten leerlo.**

* * *

_- No soy un héroe_ –

- _Eso dices tú –_ contradijo Zack caminando tras él _– ¡Pero lo eres!_ –

- _Eres muy terco_ – comentó cansado.

Esa discusión ya iba para largo. Pareciera que el moreno no lo dejaría en paz sino hasta que admitiera algo que no se consideraba ser.

- _¡Oh! Vamos. No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Terra ¡Eres genial! ¿Acaso no oíste a la enloquecida multitud allá afuera? ¡Gritaban tu nombre! Eres su héroe –_

_- Yo no lo creo así –_

- _¡Arg! Eres muy difícil, ¿lo sabías? Uno sólo intenta hacerte sonreír y tú que lo desprecias vilmente_ – bufó haciéndose el ofendido. Terra se detuvo y lo miró curioso.

- _¿Hacerme sonreír?_ – inquirió con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

- _¡Sí, eso digo!_ – se cruzó de brazos – _Es que siempre tienes esa cara dura. ¡Nunca cambias de expresión! ¿Por qué no intentas sonreír un poco más seguido, eh? –_

El castaño se quedó callado un momento, pensativo. En verdad deseó replicar aunque se tratase de una larga historia, sin embargo, aquello implicaba tener que contarle además de sus viajes a través de diferentes mundos. Y no podía permitirse eso.

- _Sucede que no tengo razones para sonreír_ – resumió.

_- ¿Eeeh? ¿Hablas en serio?_ – crispó la mirada. Eso sonaba triste... Sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando – _Entonces yo te daré tres buenas razones para hacerlo –_ dijo con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro – _Una, quiero verte sonreír; dos, quiero verte sonreír, y tres, quiero verte sonreír... ¡Ah! Y una cuarta de pilón: Necesito verte sonreír para poder invitarte a salir –_

-_ ¿D-disculpa...? _– sorprendido.

_- ¡Ya oíste! Si me regalas una sonrisa te concedo una cita conmigo_ – le guiñó un ojo como coqueteo.

¡Vaya! Una cita. Terra no esperaba una razón así. Y se preguntó si al menos Zack estaba conciente en que AMBOS eran hombres. Además, ¿iba en serio?

- _Zack, escucha. Agradezco tu... iniciativa, pero me temo que por ahora tendré que rechazarla. Lo lamento –_

- _Oh, ya veo_ – musitó cabizbajo _– Debí imaginarlo... Hay alguien más, ¿verdad?_ –

_- ¿Alguien más?_ – cabeceó de manera negativa – _No es eso. Lo que quiero decir es... –_

- _N-no importa. Ya entendí_ – interrumpió dándole la espalda.

_- Pero, Zack... – _

Intentó aclarar la situación mas fue muy tarde. El moreno, avergonzado, había salido corriendo. Terra dio un suspiró largo.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que el castaño se dedicó en acabar con los nescientes que rondaban por el lugar y pronto llegó la hora de partir. Había pasado demasiados días en ese sitio.

Cuando estuvo a punto de activar su armadura, en las afueras del coliseo, se topó con la imagen de Hércules intentando animar a un deprimido Zack con palmaditas en los hombros, ambos sentados en las escaleras del portón principal.

Suspiró de nuevo. No quería irse sin antes arreglar las cosas con él.

- _Zack, ¿podríamos hablar? –_

_- ¡Eh!... S-sí, claro _– contestó mirando hacia otro lado, evitando contacto visual con el castaño – _¿Qué pasa? –_

- _Umm... Chicos, creo que Phil me llama_ – comentó Hércules sintiéndose un poco mal tercio – _Los veré luego_ – dijo antes de dejarlos solos.

- _Zack, necesito que me digas algo_ – dijo Terra sentándose a su lado.

- _¿Qué cosa?_ – lo miró de reojo.

- _Es sólo que... me preguntaba si tu oferta aún sigue en pie_ – dijo mostrando una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

_- ¡P-por supuesto!_ – exclamó sorprendo y al mismo tiempo feliz de que el castaño se dignara por fin a sonreírle – _Pero_ - entristeció de nuevo – _no sé si tú estés interesando..._ –

- _Lo estoy. Pero como traté de decirte antes de que corrieras, tengo asuntos pendientes que no puedo ignorar. Me refiero a que no tengo tiempo para involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien ¿Lo entiendes? –_

- _Sí, eso creo_ – dio un suspiró desesperanzado, mas un segundo después su humor se volvió alegre de como de costumbre – _Pero, si me estás diciendo esto..., ¡quiere decir que no hay nadie más! Y que yo te gusto, ¿no?_ – dijo en un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta – _Porque tú me gustas_ –

- _¿Ah?_ – se ruborizó de repente – _Bueno..., sí. Podría decirte que también me gustas..._ –

_- ¡Eres muy tímido! Qué tierno_ – Terra enrojeció más.

_- Zack, tengo irme_ – dijo lavándose de las escaleras.

- _¿Qué? ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?_ – hizo lo mismo, exaltado.

_- No puedo decírtelo... –_

_- ¡¿Pero que hay de nuestra cita? –_

_- Será cuando regrese –_

_- ¿Y eso cuándo es? –_

_- ... No estoy seguro –_

_- Entonces quiero una compensación_ – subió un escalón y se puso frente al castaño para estar a su altura, cerró los ojos y preparó los labios.

Terra entendió enseguida lo que Zack quería. Lo tomó de los hombros y... lo besó en la frente.

- _Awww ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Te lo pedí en la boca!_ – se quejó el menor y Terra rió.

_- Lo siento. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas –_

_- En ese caso, déjaselo al experto –_ dicho esto, se le enganchó al cuello y cobró su compensación. El mayor lo rodeó de la cintura con los brazos y así compartieron un largo abrazo.

- _Ya puedes soltarme –_ le murmuró al terminarse el beso.

_- Si lo hago te irás... –_

_- Esa es la idea –_

Zack, aunque en total desacuerdo, entendió que el castaño había tomado una decisión y que él no estaba incluido en ella. Sus destinos iban por diferentes rumbos.

- _No volverás, ¿cierto?_ –

Aquella pregunta le provocó una punzada al corazón de Terra. ¿Cómo responderle a esos ojos tristes? Comenzó por descender los escalones y, sin atreverse a mirarlo, dijo...

- _No me esperes_ –

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron.

* * *

**Bueeeno... espero que no me haya quedado muy drama xD**  
**En fin. ¡Gracias por leerlo! ;D**

**Hora de la publicidad descarada :)**  
Nomás quería comentarles que mi amix Axureé Rheeid y yo estamos escribiendo un fic llamado **_Doble Clic_** (RikuXSora) que además es secuela de _**Clic**_ (SephiXCloud), de Final Fantasy VII. Sin embargo, no es necesario leer Clic si no quieren. Ya dicho esto, Axu y yo esperamos con ansias sus reviews en Doble Clic :D

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, e-mails bombas, insultos; dejen reviews.**


End file.
